


The Angel of My Life

by Stalkkerikissa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of humor, Panic Attacks, Phichit helps, Roommates, friendship fluff, yuuri suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalkkerikissa/pseuds/Stalkkerikissa
Summary: He hit the ice hard, sliding across the ice until he hit the wall, not hard enough to hurt him more than the fall did, but still hard to make his head spin.He sat there for a minute breathing hard, tears stinging in his eyes. He was such a failure.-----Yuuri gets hurt and panics





	The Angel of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Here is a new one shot that has absolutely nothing to do with my other works, I just needed to get this off my mind and I wrote this in like two hours what has to be my new record. That may mean I'm finally getting used to writing in English.
> 
> I love Yuuri&Phichit friendship so much and I've wanted to write something pure friendship love about them so this is it.
> 
> It's short and quick and it's based heavily on my own experience where I asked my best friend over while having an attack (and she came and brought me chocolate, lol). For some reason my head decided to remind me of that today so I just needed to get it out and it turned out nicely so I wanted to share it with you guys.
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/) and come talk with me about Yuri!!! on ice and anything, please, I really need friends who love this anime :D

_I feel safe when you are here,_

_you keep me from drowning in my mind,_

_You are The Angel of My Life_

 

Yuuri was skating around the rink gaining speed for a jump. He was already exhausted and he knew immediately when he jumped in the air, that it would be a fail just like his over twenty previous tries. He hit the ice hard, sliding across the ice until he hit the wall, not hard enough to hurt him more than the fall did, but still hard to make his head spin.

He sat there for a minute breathing hard, tears stinging in his eyes. He was such a failure. He should have just stayed in Japan and stay out of the big competitions. He would never get far like this, always failing, failing everything.

“Yuuri!” Phichit was by his side now. “Are you okay? Did you hit your head?” His friend asked sounding way too worried.

Yuuri bit his lip and got up hissing in pain. His legs trembled and he only managed to stay up by holding onto the rink side. “Shit…” He hissed closing his eyes when the pain made his head spin. He had hit the ice harder than he thought and for a second he was worried he might have broken something.

“Where does it hurt? Do you need help? Yuuri, please talk to me” Phichit started to sound extremely worried hovering around Yuuri trying to figure out how he could help.

“I’m fine, leave me alone” Yuuri snapped getting annoyed mind clouded with pain and started to move to the rink entrance, legs shaky. He didn’t get far before falling to his knees whimpering in pain and holding his side tears threatening to fall from his eyes. It hurt so much.

Immediately Phichit was back on his side and helped him up and away from the ice to sit on the bench. Shit, it even hurt to sit.

“Should I get a doctor? Celestino! Help!” Phichit yelled at their coach who had been on the phone when Yuuri jumped and missed his fall.

Celestino came quickly furrowing his brows. “What happened? Yuuri, did you jump? I told you not to try anymore jumps today” the man said worried look on his face.

Yuuri started unlacing his skates as fast as he could tears prickling behind his eyelids. He was in pain, angry and ashamed and he just couldn’t face his coach now. “Sorry coach, I’m going home” He said when he got his skates off and put on his shoes, grabbing his stuff and practically running away from the rink, his coach and best friend.

He got home little after that, throwing his back on the floor and went straight to the kitchen to take some pain medicine. After taking the pills with water, he put his earphones on and took his phone choosing one of his many playlists that had heavier music than the others and went to his room going straight to bed under the covers letting the music drown him.

The hard and loud banging of the drums and the sad lyrics did little to help, making him even more miserable after a while. He was so angry at himself because he had snapped at Phichit and ran away from his problems once again.

He got up pushing the covers off of him and running his fingers through his sweaty hair, tears trailing down on his cheeks now. “Fuck, shit shit shit” He groaned gripping his hair and started pulling it trying to calm himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

He had fucked up once again. It was hard to breathe and his mind was getting cloudier. Quickly he got his phone and typed a quick message to his dear best friend.

“I think I’m having an attack. Please help.” He hit send before he could think more and then fell back to the bed whimpering and curling in on himself quiet sobs escaping his mouth.

He didn’t know how much time passed before he heard the front door open and close and then his own door creaked open and Phichit was there. “I’m sorry, so sorry…” Yuuri sobbed taking his earphones off when the younger man sat on his bed starting to rub his lower back gently.

“Shh, it’s okay” Phichit said, voice soft and comforting. “I’m here now” He mumbled softly while still moving his hand in slow circles on Yuuri’s back.

After Yuuri’s sobs quieted, he got up to sit, leaning against Phichit, sniffling, tears still falling from his eyes. “I can’t do this anymore… I- I’m failing everyone and everything…” he whispered closing his eyes.

Phichit wrapped his arms around Yuuri and hugged his best friend gently moving his other hand to pet Yuuri’s hair. “No, you’re not failing everything” He said brushing some tears away from Yuuri’s cheek. “You are doing so well on your classes and you practice harder and more than anyone I know” He comforted gently pressing Yuuri’s head on his shoulder. “You just need to rest now.”

Phichit was right, of course he was. Yuuri hadn’t been sleeping that well in the past few weeks because he had practiced every night until the rink closing time and then after that done his school work until early hours of the next day so he would not fall behind on his classes when he had to be away from school on competitions which would be starting soon.

“You know what? Celestino gave us the rest of the week free, and no, you are not allowed anywhere near the ice before monday. I think we should take it easy today and order food and watch some TV before going to bed, how does that sound?” Phichit asked smiling brightly, his cheery and warm attitude making Yuuri almost forget his panic attack and the pain and tiredness.

“Yeah… That sounds good” Yuuri mumbled giving Phichit small and shaky smile. “I’m sorry for cutting your practice time and-”

“Yuuri, you don’t need to apologise, I’m always here for you, okay? No matter what time or what I’m doing, I will always come to you when you need me” Phichit said looking little scary now that his constant cheerines gave way to seriousness.

“Okay” Yuuri replied quickly because he wanted his happy angel back. Yes, Phichit was an angel for always helping him and being there when he needed. He wondered what he had done to deserve such a blessing in his life. “Thank you” He said hugging his best friend tightly, wincing little from the pain that came from the movement.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Phichit exclaimed after hugging Yuuri back. “I brought chocolate, your favorite” He grinned and took two chocolate bars out of his pocket. “Who’s the best?”

Yuuri looked at the chocolate surprised and it startled a little laugh out of him which then made him whine in pain. “You are, thank you so much” he smiled and hugged his friend again before reaching for the chocolate. “What would I even do without you?” he sighed opening the bar and took a bite, feeling so much better now. He could never thank Phichit enough.

“Crash and burn, probably” Phichit said shrugging and opened his own chocolate bar taking bite of the chocolate smiling cheekily.

“Ha ha, you think you are funny?”

“Yes” Phichit laughed and ran out of the room, Yuuri throwing his pillow at him but missing.

Laughing softly Yuuri got up from the bed and followed Phichit who was already on the phone ordering food from their favorite restaurant.

He went to shower washing all the sweat off his body and hair, sighing when the hot water soothed his aching muscles. He would need to take bath some other day to really relax his sore body but now he did not have the energy to do that.

After little longer shower tha normal, he went to his room to get dressed putting on some old and too big t-shirt and sweatpants. Then he went to the living room where Phichit was already looking for something to watch from the TV.

Soon they got the food and found something to watch and the rest of the night they sat on the sofa and talked while they ate and made jokes about the stupid reality show they watched.

Later that night when they finally went to sleep, Yuuri hugged his pillow smiling and feeling so much better than before. Soon he fell asleep smile still on his lips.

Phichit truly was an angel. Yuuri was so lucky to have him in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave comment/kudos if you liked it and constructive criticism is always welcome too since I'm still learning <3
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
